


don't make me spell it out for you

by iknewhim



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknewhim/pseuds/iknewhim
Summary: This had been Zhenya’s idea, running off the high of a win.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Anna Kasterova/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Sid/Geno/Anna Exchange: Round 2





	don't make me spell it out for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadhockeytrashbaby (aggressivelybicaptainamerica)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressivelybicaptainamerica/gifts).



> title from Janelle Monáe's Make Me Feel
> 
> special thanks to A who looked this over and gave great advice <3 
> 
> sadhockeytrashbaby - I hope you like this! I read that you liked victory sex, so this is my spin on it. Hope it's okay! 
> 
> And to the lovely mods for running this again - thank you so much!

This had been Zhenya’s idea, running off the high of a win, and Anna had taken one look at the flushed expression on Sid’s face and agreed immediately. 

And now they were upstairs, Zhenya sprawled on the bed on his back, his face slack with pleasure, unable to keep his hips still as Sid meticulously fingered him, the slick noises of lube mixing with the noises Zhenya was making. 

“Fuck, Sid, your fingers-” Zhenya was always vocal, but it appeared he was louder with Sid, because everything he said spurred Sid on. 

“I’m gonna come way too quick if you keep talking like that,” Sid muttered, his head bowed as he kneeled on the bed between Zhenya’s legs, his face set with concentration as he continued to tease noises out of Zhenya. 

Anna stood by the closed bedroom door, watching them both. She was still wearing her underwear and a t-shirt, and she quickly removed everything as she approached the bed, her eyes on Sid’s broad back. She reached out to touch as she climbed onto the bed, sliding her hand across muscles and soft skin. 

Sid shuddered under her touch, pausing in his movements to glance over his shoulder at her. Anna smiled at him, removing her hand until he shook his head. 

“No, please, keep-” he broke off and shifted his body away from Zhenya, turning to look at her properly, reaching out with the hand that was clean. “Please, keep touching me.” 

“Okay, Sid,” Anna murmured, and moved further up the bed so she was behind him, glancing over his shoulder to look at Zhenya sprawled out in front of them. She reached out again and ran both hands over Sid’s back, enjoying the way his body moved underneath them. Sid had always been receptive to their touches. 

Zhenya made an impatient noise, capturing their attention. “Sid, hurry,” he demanded, reaching out to nudge at one of Sid’s enormous thighs, and Sid hurriedly looked back at him. 

“Get him ready, Sid.” Anna looked over his shoulder again, the position pressing her mouth near his ear, so she felt the shiver that ran through him at her words. 

She watched as he grabbed the bottle of lube again, slicking up his fingers, and pressing them against Zhenya’s rim. She’d done this before herself. She knew exactly what Zhenya liked and how he reacted to touch like this. 

The long moan Zhenya let out when Sid finally stopped teasing him and pushed his fingers into him was perfect. His rim was shining wet with lube, and Anna couldn’t take her eyes off Sid’s fingers, watching them move. Zhenya couldn’t stop the noises falling from his mouth, and Anna slipped one hand from Sid’s back to touch herself lightly, running her middle finger over her clit. 

Sid glanced back at her over his shoulder, his eyes widening a little when he caught sight of what she was doing. “Are you touching yourself?” he asked incredulously, his mouth dropping open and his eyes going dark. . 

Anna couldn’t help but laugh a little, shifting even closer. “Sid, it’s hot. Of course I'm touching myself.” 

She could feel his body heat pressed up against him like this, and she nudged him pointedly. “I want you to fuck him.” 

Sid always followed orders well, and he turned back to Zhenya, who had been watching them, his mouth bitten red and his face flushed. Anna hooked her chin over Sid’s shoulder to smile down at him. 

“Zhenya enjoys getting fucked. You know this.” And so did she. She had spent hours fucking Zhenya before, getting off on the noises he would make and the way he looked when she finally wrapped her hand around his dick and jerked him off until he came. 

Sid made a strangled groan, and she smiled against his shoulder, pressing a kiss there. “You should kiss Zhenya.” 

Sid shifted forwards, and it was awkward because their bodies were so close together, but he leaned forward and kissed him, and Anna savored the gasp Zhenya let out and the way Sid’s ass pushed back against her. It truly was a work of art. She glanced up at Sid quickly to check his reaction as she allowed her hand to slide further down his back to his ass. Sid’s hips stuttered once, then twice, before pushing back against her hand. 

Sid pulled away from what he was doing and glanced at her, before shifting his weight to reach for the condoms and lube. Anna grabbed the condoms first, pulling one from the box and opening it quickly, kneeling behind Sid again, looking over his shoulder. 

“Oh, fuck. Fuck, Anna,” Sid gasped as he looked down at her hands. 

Anna smiled as she put the condom on Sid quickly, watching as he grabbed the lube. After slicking his dick and lining himself up, he slowly pushed into him. 

She hurried to look over Sid’s shoulder again, looking at Zhenya’s face. This was one of her favorite moments, watching as Zhenya fell apart. 

“Sid. Sid, you-” Zhenya gasped, his eyes going wide as he reached out to grab at Sid’s arms, his shoulders. Anna couldn’t take her eyes off him. 

She could feel the sheer strength of Sid as he fucked Zhenya, the powerful thrusts of his hips, the way Zhenya writhed beneath him when Sid found the perfect angle. Anna glanced over Sid’s shoulder to look at Zhenya and saw his blissful expression.

She shifted her weight away from Sid and moved to lie beside Zhenya, grinning when he reached for her with one hand. She kissed him, enjoying the way he gasped against her mouth when Sid moved, and then pulled away to look at Sid. This angle was even better, and she reached forward to urge Sid down again, kissing him so thoroughly that he had to slow his thrusts, eventually stilling. 

“Not fair, Anya,” Zhenya complained, “He was fucking me.” 

Anna laughed against Sid’s lips, pulling back to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth before glancing down at Zhenya. “Yes, don’t worry, he’ll still fuck you.” 

She patted Zhenya’s shoulder and then smirked at Sid as she moved again, settling behind him and sliding a hand down to touch his ass again. “Keep fucking him,” she told him, and Sid obeyed her words, moving his hips again. 

Moments later, his thrusts slowed and stuttered as Anna ran her thumb over his rim, glancing up to check his reaction. Sid looked back at her, biting down on his lovely lower lip as he fought to keep the rhythm that was making Zhenya claw at his back, leaving pink marks. 

“Yes?” Anna cocked her head, waiting for Sid’s response. 

“Yeah,” Sid said, nodding. “Yeah, please-” 

Anna smirked and then groped for the discarded bottle of lube beside Zhenya, slicking up her fingers quickly. She’d spent memorable nights fingering Sid, rimming him and watching Zhenya fuck him. One night, he’d boldly asked about the strap on in the drawer beside their bed, and Anna had all but pounced on him. 

Tonight, her touch was soft but focused. She teased him forever until the noises he was making echoed Zhenya’s. Whenever he slowed down, she would slow down and almost pull away. When he moved hard enough to make Zhenya shout, she slipped one finger inside. 

Sid groaned, and all but collapsed on top of Zhenya, his hips still moving. Anna smiled and crooked her finger against his prostate. Sid’s breath hitched, and he looked back at her desperately. 

“Anna, I won’t last-” he broke off to moan, dropping his head to rest against Zhenya’s collarbone. 

“Good. Make Zhenya come, and then you’re next.” 

Sid made a beautiful broken noise and reached for Zhenya’s dick. Zhenya was oversensitive already, making soft noises, moaning both their names, his hips twitching. Anna watched as Sid wrapped a big hand around Zhenya’s dick, jerking him off quickly. 

Anna continued to crook her fingers, relishing in Sid’s noises, and it didn’t take long for Zhenya to come, overstimulated as he was. 

“Sid,” Zhenya gasped, and then he came with a shout, his body going limp almost immediately. Anna smiled and pressed against Sid’s prostate again, and Sid made a shocked noise and came. 

Anna pulled back, feeling satisfied, and wiped her hand on the duvet cover beneath her. Her thighs were soaked, and she dragged her finger against her clit and gasped. She wanted to get off _now_. 

“Anna, c’mere,” Sid said, disposing of the condom quickly and reaching out for her. Zhenya still hadn’t moved from where was on the bed, but he lifted his head to look at her, reaching out for her too. 

Anna went to them, feeling like one touch would make her explode. She lay beside Zhenya, and Sid moved to drop kisses down her neck, running a thumb across a nipple and smiling against her sternum at the noise she made. 

Anna made an impatient moan and ran her fingers through his hair, shoving him down gently. Sid pressed another kiss against her stomach, before going lower to where she wanted him. 

“Sid, I will not last. Too sensitive,” she told him, and even the slightest touch of his mouth against her clit made her jerk. 

Sid smiled up at her, the crooked grin that made her heart beat even faster, and then ducked his head again. The first lick was devastating, and she had to shut her eyes, one hand fisting in the bedsheets. 

“Anya,” Zhenya said, and she turned her head to find him looking at her, and she reached out to kiss him. One of Zhenya’s big hands landed on her, and his thumb brushed across a nipple and between that and Sid’s perfect mouth, she had to take slow, careful, deep breaths. 

Sid ate her out with enthusiasm, the same way he did everything. He knew all of her reactions, knowing when she wanted more. He licked softly against her clit and it made her hips shudder as he sucked at it. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Anna said, her other hand going down to tangle her fingers more firmly in Sid’s hair. The throb of arousal deep within her intensified, and it didn’t take long for her to unravel, gasping and shaking on the bed. 

“Sid,” Anna said, pulling at his hair a little. 

Sid pulled away immediately, sensing that she was too sensitive for him to do anything else, and moved up the bed to collapse beside her. She rolled over to kiss him, uncaring that his face was wet. Zhenya made an interested noise behind her, and she rolled her eyes. 

Zhenya shifted his weight. “That was a good idea,” he said, sounding smug. 

“Yes, Zhenya, good idea. Now sleep. We’ll clean up in the morning,” Anna told him. They were probably too old to be falling asleep while still sticky, a bottle of lube somewhere in the bed, but Anna didn’t care. 

Besides, they could have even more fun trying to clean each other up in the shower tomorrow.


End file.
